Simmons Stress Support Starring Skye
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: Simmons isn't feeling too well emotionally because of reasons, and so Skye thinks that she has the perfect idea on how to cure it. A no-holds barred tickle fight. Will it bring out the best of Jemma Simmons, or will the darkness overcome her? Oh, don't worry though, it's not angsty at all. I think, I don't really understand angst, which is weird since I'm a teenager. Friendship fic


Simmons Stress Support Starring Skye

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Just so it's clear. Author's Note: This story was a request. So, I hope you enjoy this. **_

The Bus was parked outside the city limits of Las Vegas. There was a good reason, sort of, for this, but they weren't going to leave for another day and a half at the least.

Skye walked into the lab to see how Simmons was doing without Fitz there.

"Hey." Skye said.

"Oh, hello Skye." Simmons said.

"Remind me again why Fitz is at the science conference and you aren't." Skye said.

"It's a technological science convention. I'm a biological scientist." Simmons explained.

"But you two do pretty much everything together." Skye pointed out.

"It may seem like that to you, but to us, we can tell our boundaries."

"That still doesn't answer why you didn't go with him."

"His was the only name on the invitation." Simmons reluctantly told Skye.

"Oh, sorry." Skye apologized.

"It's not your fault. It's not really anybody's fault actually, it's just that whenever the two of us are apart I feel like some really bad is going to happen." Simmons told her.

"You know, I have a method to make people feel better." Skye said.

"Really?" Simmons asked.

"Yeah." Skye said. "Are you interested? There are no take-backs if you go through with it though." She asked.

"It it anything bad?"

"No."

"Okay." Simmons said.

"Close your eyes." Skye said.

"I thought you said it wasn't anything bad?" Simmons asked.

"It isn't."

"Then why do I have to close my eyes?"

"Because it only works if your eyes are closed."

"Why does it work like that? I'm a biological scientist. I know that there are a few things that work better with your eyes being closed, but none of it seems like you would either know about or think is a good idea." Simmons explained.

"Just close your eyes." Skye said flatly.

"But."

"Do it!" Skye ordered. Simmons hesitantly closed her eyes. That's when the tickling started. Simmons quickly pushed Skye away.

"What was that for?" Simmons asked.

"I'm making you feel better." Skye said.

"By tickling me?" Simmons asked.

"Yes." Skye said bluntly.

"Did you think that would work?" Simmons asked.

"Sorta."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." Then there was silence. Simmons noticed that Skye was getting closer to her. So that's why she struck first.

"Ha ha. Simmons, stop. That tickles." Skye said.

"Of course it does. I'm a biological scientist and I've seen your body scans, I know exactly where your tickle nerves are located." Simmons tried to explain, but Skye used this to her advantage and tickled Simmons back. The scientist tried to fight back, but she was laughing too hard.

"Ha! I'm clearly better at this than you." Skye said.

"No you aren't. You're just a dirty cheater." Simmons accused her.

"What? I don't cheat." Simmons said in fake astonishment that such a thing could be true. That's when Simmons counter-struck her. Skye was thrown back by the force that the scientist threw herself with. "Sorry." Simmons said.

"Perhaps we should do this somewhere else, I don't want to accidentally activate something and become a science experiment." Skye joked.

"No, that's fine. I'll be okay." Simmons said, going back to work.

"No you aren't. Now, I think we should go to your room, because mine is really messy." Skye said.

"I don't need tickling Skye."

"So, you forfeit?" Skye asked mischievously.

"What?" Simmons asked.

"If you give up now, then I win the tickle war." Skye said in a singsongy voice.

"No no, I got you last, therefore I win."

"But you're giving up." Skye pointed out.

"Because I'm the winner."

"You're not the winner until I claim defeat."

"When will that happen?"

"When you manage to get me to uncontrollably laugh." Skye said.

"Fine. Let's go to my room."

* * *

Coulson was worried. Neither Simmons or Skye had reported for dinner. He went to the lab to see if Simmons was running a test that he was not informed of, but there was nobody there. His next stop was Skye's room to check on her, but she wasn't there. Coulson then headed for Simmons' room.

"No, please stop!" He heard Simmons yell. He quickly opened the door and jumped in ready to fight. He saw the two younger female members of his team.

"What's going on here?" Coulson asked.

"Well, Simmons was in the lab depressed that her boyfriend wasn't here anymore and so,"

"He's not my boyfriend." Simmons said.

"But you want him to be. Anyways, I told her I could make her feel better, and so I started tickling her and then she went back at me and we kept trading off until she pushed me over, and so we came here because it was safer, and it's been," Skye looked at the clock. "Three hours since we came in here. Wow, time flies." Skye said.

"Oh, we missed dinner, didn't we?" Simmons asked.

"Yeah. That's why I'm here." Coulson said.

"Sorry." Simmons apologized.

"It's okay." Coulson said. "As long as you're feeling better."

"I am, thanks." Coulson then left the room. Simmons looked at Skye. "Why would saw that Fitz is my boyfriend?"

"Because he practically is?" Skye said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No he isn't." Simmons protested.

"Would you like him to be?" Skye asked.

"Maybe, but that's besides the point."

"Were you going to ask him this weekend?" Skye asked.

"No." Simmons scoffed, but her eyes gave away the true answer.

"You totally were! That's why you were so depressed. You wanted to ask out Fitz and he had to go to that convention thing." Skye said.

"This isn't helping Skye." Simmons pointed out. That's when Skye grabbed Simmons' foot, shoes and socks had been thrown away in the intervening three hours, they couldn't even tell you where they are. "No, please." Simmons begged.

"I found your sweet spot." Skye said, getting her fingers awfully close to the heel of Simmons' left heel.

"Please." Simmons said.

"What's that? You want me to tickle you more? Okay." Skye then mover her fingers all around Simmons' foot, causing a huge storm of laughter from the biological scientist.

"Okay, I give. I give. You win." Simmons conceded.

"Uh uh, you aren't getting away that easily." Skye said. She continued to mess around, even finding out that Simmons was especially ticklish between her third and fourth toes on both feet.

"Okay, fine. I'm in love with Leopold Fitz! Happy?" Simmons yelled.

"What?" A voice said. Both Skye and Simmons looked up to see that Fitz was there outside Simmons' room.

"Fitz. You're back!" Simmons said.

"Yeah, you guys are staying here so that I can spend my nights on the Bus." Fitz pointed out.

"Right." Simmons said with a forced laugh.

"Did I hear what I thought I heard?" Fitz asked.

"Maybe." Simmons squeaked out.

"Because, you know. I've always had a crush on this girl." Fitz said. Jemma shrank inside herself.

"She is absolutely gorgeous. I mean, wow. It's just too bad that I never said anything to her." Fitz was looked right into her eyes.

"Sorry. I know it's unprofessional and,"

"Jemma, are ya daft? I was talking about you!" Fitz pointed out.

"Really?"

"Yes!" Fitz said exasperated.

"So, Leopold?"

"Yes, Jemma?"

"Are we dating now?"

"Do you want to make it official?"

"Yes."

"Then yes. We are dating."

"Great, now if you'll excuse me, I have to finish off 'Little Miss Hacker' over here." Jemma said.

"Uh, nope you gave up." Skye said.

"You said it didn't count." Simmons said with a devilish grin.

"Um. It did?"

"Sorry, no take-backs." Simmons said before she pounced.

_**So, that was a request. I hope that you enjoyed the story. As for everybody else, I hope that you also liked the story and please review and tell me what you thought of this. Anyways, this has been DeweyFinn21 saying bye. (I don't know why I end some stories and chapters like that, and others I don't it's just really confusing. I guess I just do this whenever I just get done with YouTube since that's how I end almost every single one of my YouTube videos. Also I think that since I've stopped talking to Robert in these ending things, my creativity has gone down with them. **_Do you want to let me out now? _**Look, I'm sorry I can't keep a deadline but you're really cramping my style here!** _Fine, I'll go back to your self-insert fics where I belong. _**Good. So, yeah. That happened.)**_


End file.
